Vandread: Ascension
by AN Seranov
Summary: From an end, a beginning. From beginnings, a continuation. This is the tale of one young man and his reflections, his friends, and how they mature and grow... for ascension is earned only through change. First Vandread fanfic. Prologue up. RnR plzkthx.


**Vandread: Ascension**

A Vandread Fanfiction by Seranov Industries

Written by Alexei Seranov

ZERO ZERO: Prologue

-----

Disclaimer: Vandread belongs to GONZO, not I. I claim no ownership of said anime.

Finished: Tuesday, November 01, 2005

Author's Note: This is my not-so-glorious return to the world of fanfiction. Though all my previous efforts were for Evangelion, I currently feel like a change of pace. I'm putting my talents to Vandread for awhile. Here's the prologue of a story I'm working on. I hope you enjoy.

-----

It was over. After years of battle and strife, the men of Taraak and the women of Mejere had finally declared peace. Though the wounds of war were still fresh, the promise of a bright future of coexistence kept the people content. So much to learn, so much to experience!

To one young mechanic, it just meant a well-deserved rest. Weeks, months of constant combat- both the physical type (against his enemies), and emotional kind (against himself)- had left him a changed man. No longer was he a loud-mouthed, brash kid. No, now Hibiki Tokai was a loud-mouthed, brash man. But at least now he could back it up. Regardless, his battles weren't completely over. Though the actual fighting was done for now-

"Uchuujin-san!" The battle inside had not yet ended. Sighing heavily, Hibiki turns to the redhead who is rapidly approaching from down the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"So, what are we going to do when we get to Taraak?" Dita's eyes glittered happily, clearly excited at the prospect of meeting more so-called aliens.

"Not sure. They haven't really told me either. I don't even know how they'll react to me bringing you along." He leans back against a wall, putting both hands behind his head. "Well, I'm sure it won't matter much. I mean, they wanted to know about living with you women, right? Having you there might even help." He shrugs his shoulders, smiling slightly at the girl. He really didn't know much about her, but he felt calm speaking with Dita.

"Oooo, I see. Well, I have another question…" She trails off, looking sheepish.

"What is it?" He gives her a querying look.

"Well… I didn't realize it until now, but I don't have any of my clothes or anything! I didn't think I'd be going anywhere, let alone to your planet." She blushes slightly, obviously embarrassed about her lack of preparedness. Hibiki looks confused, then curses softly.

"Damn, I shoulda thought of that when I told you to come. I have no idea what we can do about it." He moves from his relaxed pose to a more thoughtful one. "Bah, let's go ask the others if they have any ideas." Moving away from the wall entirely, Hibiki brushes himself off and starts moving towards the crew quarters of the small craft they were now on.

"Okay!" Dita moves to catch up to her favorite alien, and falls into a comfortable pace, walking at his side. The girl worried about her predicament. She had no clothes! What would she do? Then another thought struck her. "Oh no!" Sensing the alarm in her voice, Hibiki looked to her quickly.

"What!"

"What will I eat! You men only eat those yucky pills!" A look of disgust came to Dita's pretty face, dread seeping into her deep blue eyes. Hibiki sweatdrops and sighs heavily.

"They're not _that_ bad. Seriously." As they continue walking, the young man realizes that he is actually quite comfortable with her walking right next to him. It didn't seem so long ago that he couldn't even be in the same room with a woman without feeling a little edgy. But now he could walk side-by-side with them and feel like it was the most normal thing in the world. He really had changed, more than he ever thought he would, more than he could have ever dreamed of back in those days of hard labor and rough treatment. "There's nothing to worry about, Dita. Everything'll be alright."

"I know it will. I know it will." Two smiles, two friends. Things would be alright, indeed.

-----

To Be Continued

ANS


End file.
